Natsu's First Blowjob
by Jezelu
Summary: The magic games are over but Sting is not quite done with Natsu and wants desperately to get into the pink haired boy's pants. What follows is a somewhat awkward relationship as Sting and Natsu try to figure themselves out.
1. Chapter 1- Natsu's first blowjob

The grand magic game have just wrapped up along with the battle that occurred with the dragons. At the royal palace Sting happens to meet up with him and as the hour grows later the two of them decide to go out into town and continue the little celebration elsewhere. Sting however has other things planned as he wants to see how close he can get to Natsu's package so to speak. Natsu on the other hand is rather clueless about the blond's feelings towards him and just wants to have some fun.

"I have to say I was expecting a tougher fight from you during the games," Natsu admitted to Sting as they walked down an alley.

"Well I tried," Sting stated simply.

Sting did not mind Natsu's boasting and in fact found it to be kind of sexy.

"Seriously though," Natsu said with a sigh," You went on and on about how you looked up to me."

"You could of at least put up a better fight," Natsu added with a grin.

"Well maybe I can give it a go some other time," Sting said hoping to get a reaction from Natsu.

"Hell if your up for it lets go right now," Natsu says as he punches his palm.

Natsu had no idea how bad Sting wanted him and Sting was determined to at the very least see the pink haired boys dick.

"Now's not really a good time," Sting said," But there are some other departments I think I have you..."

Before Sting could continued Natsu had grabbed him by his waist and had tackled him down to the ground. Sting was a little in shock but was definitely enjoying the physical contact he was getting right now as the two of them wrestled around on the ground. As Natsu pinned him down to the ground of the deserted alleyway face first he could not help but blush.

"Ha that was easy," Natsu gloated as he kept Sting pinned down.

Sting then managed to break out of the hold and began wrestling around with Natsu once more making sure to feel up the dudes back and chest. After a while Natsu began to get a little less serious with his wrestling around as Sting grew more bold. He started trying to feel up Natsu's butt and more importantly his crotch but before he could get very far Natsu got up.

"Dude do you even know how to wrestle," Natsu said with a smirk," You were mostly just touching me just now."

Sting was more focused on the fact that his head was now at Natsu's crotch level and Sting decided to go for it and pantsed Natsu. Natsu was shocked by the sudden act and let out a gasp as his pants and underwear went down revealing his ample sized dick to Sting who could not tear his gaze from the cock before him.

"What the hell," Natsu protested as he bent down to pull his pants back up," Why'd you do that?"

Natsu then realized the bright blush on Stings face.

"Oh I um...," Sting said still recovering from seeing the object he had only ever dreamed of.

"Well whatever dude i'm done hanging out for you tonight," Natsu says with a confused look on his face," See ya later."

Sting then comes back to reality as he realizes how much he needs to touch that meat Natsu's packing.

"Wait are you going back to your hotel room?" Sting asks.

"Uh yea why?" Natsu asks skeptically.

"I want to come with you," Sting says.

"Why?" Natsu asks.

"So we can... uh... talk and stuff," Sting answers.

Natsu at this point is really confused by Sting's behavior and has a bunch of theories running around his head, but never the less he decides that there really is no harm in inviting Sting back to his place. Part of Natsu also want to figure out what is going on with the blonde.

"That's fine I guess," Natsu says with a shrug.

Natsu and Sting then make their way to the hotel room. Sting is antsy the entire trip there and Natsu can not help bu feel a little uncomfortable. They eventually make it into his little lounging area and Sting wants to waste no more time but is just a tad bit too nervous to try anything at the moment.

"So what did you want to talk about or do?" Natsu asks as he raises an eyebrow at Sting.

"Oh well Natsu you see I have always... uh... looked up to you... and wanted to um," Sting says nervously.

Natsu lets out a sigh as he plops down on his bed. Sting has trouble keeping his eyes off of the crotch of Natsu's pants and can not bring himself to say anything more. He then makes a move and reaches out to cup Natsu's crotch only to have Natsu grab his hand just as it was about to make contact.

"Alright what the hell are you doing," Natsu asks as he begins to grow a little mad," Do you want to blow me or something."

"What!" Sting yelps," I mean I just wanted to... uh..."

"Oh come on just admit it before I get madder," Natsu says as he grabs Sting's arm harder," You were totally just reaching for my junk."

Sting is getting a little worried at this point as he was not expecting Natsu to get mad at him over this.

"I want to see your dick... to compare it with mine," Sting says defensively," I saw it a moment ago and just wanted to see how it... how it stacked up."

"By grabbing it?" Natsu says with a scoff.

"I swear Natsu I'm not... I'm not..." Sting says.

"Yea yea your totally not into dudes," Natsu says as he rolls his eyes.

Sting is really nervous as now he is unsure as to what it is Natsu wants from him. Despite being in this awkward situation Sting can not help but feel a little turned on by being confronted by Natsu like this. Natsu on the other hand is shocked that Sting actually tried to just reach out and touch his dick and is one hundred percent sure the little blonde wants him bad. Natsu is a little pissed at Sting for reaching out and trying to touch him with out asking, but he is also finding this entire ordeal just a tad bit amusing. Natsu suddenly has a little devious idea in mind to make Sting confess what he was trying to do.

"I'm not...," Sting protest weakly," now please let go of my arm.

Natsu complies and Sting is relieved until he sees Natsu take a hold of his pants and begin pulling them down slowly. Sting shudders a bit as he notices the half smirk on Natsu's face. Natsu then unceremoniously pulls down his pants half the way revealing his flaccid cock to Sting once more. Sting tries to say something but finds himself completely speechless as he begins reaching out for the cock of his dreams once more. Natsu just flashes him a smile as he notices this.

"Ha I knew it you are totally gay for me," Natsu announces loudly bringing Sting back to reality.

"Not so loud," Sting says as he shushes at Natsu.

"I should of knew you wanted me," Natsu says as he pulls his pants back up," You have been gushing over me all night."

"Alright yea... you got me I want to suck your dick," Sting admits," Now what?"

"I guess you can go back to your guild now," Natsu says with a shrug.

"Wait your not going to... do anything?" Sting asks.

"I don't care that you wanted to suck my dick so don't expect me to kick your ass or anything," Natsu says.

"Well yea... but you don't want me to do anything like... uh...," Sting says as he tries to come up with a proper way to ask Natsu if he will dick him.

"Oh my god Sting I'm not going to fuck you," Natsu says with a laugh.

Sting blushes as looks to be thoroughly humiliated as Natsu just lets out a couple more chuckles. Natsu then notices how much the news has disappointed the blonde.

"I'm sorry but I just don't feel...," Natsu begins to say.

"Please Natsu at the very least let me just touch your dick," Sting begs much to Natsu's surprise.

"Wow that's a little pathetic," Natsu says.

"You can even think about Lucy or even look at a picture of her as I touch it I don't care," Sting continues.

At this point Natsu is rather surprised by how low Sting in sinking. It is one thing to be into dick but begging just to touch a dick is pretty low. Natsu realizes that Sting must have a pretty big crush on him if he is willing to stoop this low just to touch his dick. Sure Natsu does not care for men and much prefers women, in particular Lucy, but he has not gotten a chance to jerk off in a while and he is a tad bit desperate for some release. In the end Natsu decides that there is no harm in letting Sting jack him off.

"Hmm... fine," Natsu says after considering it," You can give me a hand job."

"You... you mean it?" Sting asks as his eyes light up.

"Sure," Natsu says as he smirks and shrugs his shoulders," I don't like guys but if you want to beat my dick for me it's no skin off my nose."

With that Natsu pulled his pants down again revealing his still flaccid cock. Sting froze up and just admired the view of Natsu's meat once more. Natsu waited for a bit and let out an impatient grunt.

"Well are you going to get to it or what?" Natsu asks.

"Oh well... it isn't hard," Sting said.

"Ehh no shit you haven't even touched it yet," Natsu said," It's not like getting a hand job from a guy turns me on or anything."

"Right," Sting said someone disappointed that Natsu was so not into him.

Sting then walked over to Natsu who smiled as he took a hold of his limp dick. Sting was impressed by how big Natsu was despite being soft his cock was easily five inches at the very least. Sting could not believe that he was finally handling Natsu's cock and wanted desperately to please the pink haired boy. He pulled the skin back and forth getting into a rhythm as he massaged Natsu's dick.

"I can't believe your actually touching my dick... you know I never really thought that you were into cock," Natsu said as he smiled down at Sting.

Natsu then pulled a picture of Lucy out of his pocket as he began imagining that he was actually getting a handjob from her instead. He was starting to get hard but this would definitely speed up the process. It was easy to imagine Lucy doing this for him especially thank to Sting's hair and soon Natsu was fully erect as Sting continued to stroke his cock going from the tip all the way down into his pink pubes.

"Oh... Lucy," Natsu moaned as precum leaked from his cock.

Sting did not want to say something and ruin Natsu's moment although it did hurt his pride a bit that Natsu was thinking about Lucy while he was beating him off. Sting in the end did not mind though as he was focused on Natsu's dickhead as more precum leaked from it. Sting tried his best to resist the urge to suck his dick and instead used his free hand to massage Natsu's balls. Natsu had some fairly heavy balls from not wanking in a while and they were usually fairly plump anyways so Sting was very impressed with there size. Natsu let out a moan as more precum leaked from his cock.

"Your a fucking... ooo... fucking slut... Lucy," Natsu moaned as Sting continued to beat him off.

Sting's face was flushed red and although he wished Natsu was calling him a slut he was fine with at least getting to touch his idol's cock. After a while though Sting could no longer contain himself and moved his face towards Natsu's cock. Natsu was surprised when he felt Sting's tongue begin to lick his balls, and it knocked him out of his fantasy for a moment.

"Sting I didn't...oh fuck me... I didn't say you could... oh fuck it," Natsu said as he went back to looking at the picture.

Sting was happy that Natsu did not mind and acknowledged that he was there even for just a moment. Sting was so happy to be licking Natsu's balls as he continued to jerk off the fire mage's cock with his hand. Soon Sting's tongue traveled upwards and soon he was licking the root of Natsu's dick. Natsus shuddered as Sting's tongue made it's way up the cock only to stop at the tip as he licked all around Natsu's dickhead collecting all the precum there and licking into the slit of his cock.

"Oooh... that's right drink that stuff," Natsu said as he grabbed Sting's head by his hair and pushed him down on his cock forcing Sting to take in half of Natsu's nine inch cock.

Sting was taken off guard but that did not stop him from sucking Natsu's dick immediately after his head was forced down. Natsu continued to grab Sting by his head and hair forcing him on and off oh his cock until he was pushing Sting's face all the way down onto his dick. Sting was enjoying every bit of this and had a hard on that was straining against his pants. Sting would inhaled through his nose whenever Natsu pushed his face down so he could get a good whiff of the pink pubes of the dragonslayer.

"That's right your my fucking bitch... my bitch... ooooh... Lu... ooh," Natsu said as he dropped the photo he had been holding up to this point.

Sting did not notice the photo or anything else going on around him as he sucked Natsu's dick and soon Natsu let go of Sting's head and Sting automatically went up and down Natsu's cock.

"Fuck Sting... I'm close," Natsu said with a grunt," Driiink my cum fucker!"

Soon Natsu was cumming inside of Sting's mouth as Natsu panted heavily. Sting himself shot his own load into his pants from the sudden wave of arousal that hit him from taking Natsu's load. Ater sting pulled his mouth off of Natsu's prick Natsu collapsed onto his bed exhausted. Sting got up and checked the inside of his pants and both him and Natsu realized he had completely soaked them.

"heh heh you came just from sucking my dick," Natsu said with a smirk followed by a yawn," You fucking... loved... it."

And with that Natsu passed out leaving Sting the only one awake. Sting considered leaving for a moment but then another idea popped into his head.

The next morning Natsu slowly came to his senses as he felt a familiar feeling on his dick. Natsu opened his eyes and saw that there was clearly someone under his covers. He pulled back the sheets to reveal Sting once more sucking his cock.

"Oh Sting... I uh," Natsu said surprised to see Sting there," I didn't say you could... that you could... you know what fuck it."

Natsu then just lied down as he let Sting take care of his morning wood for him. It did not take long for Sting to get Natsu to start cumming down his throat once more. Natsu had a goofy smirk on his face indicating that he was ok with waking up to this.

"Hell Sting you really are a slut aren't you," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Well... kind of I guess," Sting said with a blush as he sat up on Natsu's bed.

"Was that your first dick?" Natsu asked.

"Yea," Sting admitted," Was that your first uh...?"

"Yea that was my first blowjob," Natsu said with a smirk," And boy did that put a fire in my belly you were great."

"Thanks," Sting says.

"Yea the furthest I ever got Lucy to do was give me a hand job," Natsu said with a irritated sigh," And she only gave me it once."

"Well I wouldn't mind... uh... giving you more," Sting says nervously.

"You know what that sounds awesome," Natsu says," I never imagined a guy could make me feel so good."

"Well there is more I can do to make you feel good," Sting said.

"I bet so I can't wait to see what else your made of," Natsu said as he flashed Sting a toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2- Natsu's fourth blowjob

"Hey sting there is an odd request on the job board that Yukino wants you to come see," Rogue told Sting as he was just waking up

"Huh what type is it?" Sting asked as he heard Lector yawn.

"Its... its a hundred year job," Rogue answered as he gave Sting an awkward look," But I seriously doubt we are meant to take it seriou...,"

"A hundred year job?!" Sting screamed," Why didn't you say so?"

Sting then quickly got dressed and rushed over to where the job board was inside the guild.

"Oh Sting its just the weirdest thing," Yukino said with a blush as Sting neared the board.

"Huh what's so weird abou...," Sting said as he paused and saw the request in question.

Attached to the board was a hundred year job looking for _'A slut who is willing to suck a dudes dick whenever they want for the rest of their lives',_ and there was even a roughly drawn picture of a pink haired guy smiling with an unusually large member.

Sting immediately realized that Natsu was behind this and felt a little embarrassed as he knew this was meant for him. Natsu was not much of an artist as evident by his crayon picture, but Sting knew that he had pink hair and would likely be the only guy who would post a false job. The post also called for the person to go look for them in Magnolia which was where Fairy Tail was located so that only made it more obvious. He had no idea when or how Natsu had posted this false job to their guilds job board, but he was quick to rip it off and crumble it up inside his pocket.

"So was Natsu the one who posted that?" Yukino asks nervously," Is he mad at us or something?"

"OH," Sting said with a laugh," Natsu is probably just playing around I doubt he means anything by it."

"Still that was kind of vulgar," Yukino says with a raised eyebrow," Maybe you can talk to him and make sure he knows not to do something so rude again."

"Haha," Sting says as he rubs the back of his head," Sure."

With that Sting set off to Magnolia leaving Rogue behind to look after the guild. He was a little nervous but he wanted to make sure Natsu would not do something like he had just done again. Sting was grateful that Yukino and the others believed him when he said that Natsu was just playing around, but he was worried that they would grow suspicious if Natsu continued doing stuff like this. He was a little nervous seeing Natsu again because the last time the two had spoken was after he had blown him after the magic games. Sting still desired Natsu, but he did not want to be outed to the rest of his guild in such a embarrassing way so he had to focus on making sure Natsu understood not to do anything else that would raise any red flags.

Sting had been so busy with running his guild that he had almost forgotten that He and Natsu were planning to continue fooling around. Natsu had also made no effort to contact Sting. Despite Natsu wanting to see what else Sting was made of his forgetful nature had taken hold of him once more and he forgot about his little fling with Sting. Sting on the other hand wanted to do more with the guy he idolized, but he just never found the time and began worrying that it would come across as creepy for him to show up after such a long time wanting to get inside Natsu's pants. Sting had resorted to just practicing on an artificial penis in his private time and had gotten quite good at dick blowing and ball sucking from all the practice he had gotten over the past couple of months. Natsu on the other hand had managed to rope Lucy into getting a bit more lewd with him and he was pleased, for the most part at least. Natsu did seem to have a thing for blonds.

Sting soon arrived in Magnolia and had intended on going to the guild to speak to Natsu, but quickly realized he was being followed and turned around just to see the dude in question. Natsu give Sting a grin as he punches his shoulder.

"Bout time you showed up," Natsu said with a little laugh," I was waiting all night."

Sting immediately realized that Natsu appeared to be a little drowsy.

"Wait you haven't been to sleep since yesterday?" Sting asked.

"How could I sleep with this," Natsu says as he gestures to his crotch," I posted that job to your guild's board last night what took you so long?"

"Well for starters I...," Sting begins to explain.

"You know what nevermind your here now," Natsu says as he winks at Sting," I knew I could rely on you ya little cocksucker."

"Wait Natsu I'm..," Sting says as he notices the bulge in Natsu's pants," To-totally ready to do 'that' for you."

Sting felt a little embarrassed to be saying this out in the open despite being on a somewhat small unpopulated street.

"Good," Natsu said as he began pulling his pants down.

"Wait we can't do that here," Sting objected.

Natsu gave Sting a confused look at first," Oh yea someone from my guild may catch us."

"Lets go back to my place," Natsu said as he grabbed sting by his arm and began dragging him off.

"So it's been a while since that night huh?" Sting asked wanting to break the silence.

"Oh yea you were great," Natsu said with a smile," Still the best blowjob yet in fact."

"Wait someone else has blown you?" Sting asked a little upset.

"Yea Lucy has sucked me twice now," Natsu says with a pervy look on his face," But she still usually just give me a handjob every two weeks."

"Like seriously my balls need more release than just that," Natsu said sounding a little agitated," I have only gotten her to blow me while bathing with her so far."

"I mean the blowjobs were good and everything, but I just want to get a more steady source you know," Natsu says with sigh.

Sting was aroused by all this talk and wanted to blow Natsu more and more by the minute.

"Natsu how long has it been since she last fooled around with you," Sting asked.

"Fool around, do 'that' for you, Sting whats with the way you are talking you sound like a chick," Natsu said with a laugh," Ask me what you really mean."

"When's the last time she got you to come," Sting said as his face turned red.

"A little over a week ago now she gave me my third blowjob," Natsu explains," But yesterday as the sun was setting I had just gotten back from a job where I had to work my ass off, and at first she starts by giving me a hand job."

"Then she goes to start blowing me and her nose wrinkles up with disgust," Natsu says with a little growl," I tell her I haven't bathed since the day before yesterday and she freaks out on me."

"I tell her that I'm fine with just getting a hand, but she is so turned off that she just kicks me out of her place," Natsu says.

"I'm guessing you still have not bathed yet?" Sting says as Natsu gives him a little glare.

"Will that be a problem, cause I haven't," Natsu says clearly pissed at the idea of being turned down do to not bathing again.

"Oh of course not," Sting says despite kind of wishing that Natsu would bathe first but he supposed beggers could not be choosers.

"Yea I thought you would be fine with it considering your a total pervert," Natsu says with a toothy grin," Yea I'm a little dirty, but considering your willing to suck my dick in the first place that must not be a problem for you."

Then the two of them finally arrive at Natsu's house. Sting feels excited that he has been invited over and feels like this will be a chance to get closer to the dragon slayer that he adores. Natsu on the other hand is more focused on getting off, but having a good time while doing it. Sting was not sure what to expect when he entered the pink haired boy's house, but to his surprise it was not too messy. There were some dirty clothes thrown about and a glass here and there but it was mostly tidy, although he did expect that to me due to Lucy's influence.

"So you ready?" Natsu says as he plops down on his couch.

Sting then gives Natsu a nod.

"Good," Natsu says with cheeky smile as he pulls his pants and boxers down to reveal his sizable cock and testicles," Blow me ball sucker."

With that Sting finds himself getting down on his knees in front of the pink haired guy. Sting can smell Natsu's cock, which although is not as smelly as he feared, still had a somewhat musky smell to it. Sting at first just leaned in and smelled Natsu's cock head as it twitched. He then sniffed his hefty balls which were definitely the dankest part of his body. He then gave his pink pubes a little sniff as Natsu's cock pulsed against his cheek.

"For fucks sake hurry up dude," Natsu said with an irritated look on his face," I have been saving this load for forever."

Sting then looked at Natsu's balls that were actually quite swollen. Although they smelt somewhat unappetizing he took both of the orbs into his mouth and started sucking. Natsu let out a moan and looked pleasantly surprised by Sting's action.

"Shit I just wanted you to suck my dick," Natsu said with a chuckle," But yeah I guess sucking on my nuts is fine for now."

Sting then began going to town on Natsu's ballsack as he sucked and licked each ball softly effectively cleaning them. The pink haired dragon slayer just moaned and occasionally forced stings head back onto his nuts by grabbing his hair. At one point when Sting had sucked his balls into his mouth as hard as he could natsu began to grind his dick against the blond's face smearing precum onto his pretty face.

"Fuck man I have never gotten Lucy to give my balls a tongue bath before that feels fucking great," Natsu said with a wide smirk as he looked down at Sting who still had his balls in his mouth," How do my nuts taste."

"They're great," Sting said as he pulled off of them to answer the question," They're so plump and full of... full of cum."

"Yea well how about you clean my dick with your mouth next," Natsu says as he points his dickhead at Stings lips.

Just as Sting was about to go down on Natsu's cock a blue blur flew in through the window.

"Hey Natsu I'm baaaaaaa... ," Happy says as he notices the position the two dragon slayers are in.

"OH Happy hey," Natsu says with a grin, although he still blushes a bit," Sting here was just helping me out."

"I see that," Happy says with a devious smirk," Are you two secret boyfriends or something."

"Wha... no no Sting here is just a slut for my dragon slayer meat," Natsu says dismissively.

"Does Sting feel that way," Happy says with a playful chuckle.

"Eh he can go around saying we're boyfriends if he keeps sucking my cock and balls how he does," Natsu says with a grin.

"Wow is he that good?" Happy says surprised," Can I watch?!"

"Uhh I'm not sure abou... ," Sting begins to say.

"This is his house too you know," Natsu says as he rubs his nose," We can't just kick him out besides do you really care that much?"

With that Natsu tauntingly jerks his sizable cock a few time in Stings direction.

"I mean sure whatever I guess," Sting says defeated as Natsu and Happy fist bump.

"Just pretend I'm not even here Sting," Happy says as he flies up into the rafters.

With that Sting went back and slowly took the tip of Natsu's dick into his mouth as he began sucking on it as if it was a teat. Natsu moaned and bucked his hips as Sting licked under his skin and the inside of his urethra. Sting licked and sucked until Natsu was balls deep down his throat. Sting was impressed that his training had paid off and Natsu was in a state of total ecstasy.

"Sting fuck dude that is some nice shit right there, how did you get my cock that far down your throat," Natsu says with a perverse look on his face," I hope your throat can handle what I'm about to give it."

With that Sting gave Natsu a determined look as Natsu flashed him a toothy smile. Natsu then got up and pinned the back of Sting's head against the table. He then corkscrewed around until his cock was in a certain position. Sting was looking face up right at Natsu's ball sack and he could feel his own erection straining against his pants as Natsu shoved his member back down his throat and pulled back out. He then began thoroughly fucking Stings face in a up and down motion as Sting's throat easily accommodated his juicy cock. Natsu's balls continuously smooshed against Stings nose and face as he fuck up and down.

"Yeah feel my balls on your face bitch," Natsu said with a huff," Those are the balls of a real man, of a alpha dragon slayer."

Sting was getting increasingly turned on by this rhetoric as he felt himself begin to cum in his pants. Natsu notices this and begins to slow down as he rest for a moment as his he sort of sits on Stings face cock first.

"You came huh," Natsu said with a chuckle," You must really like this huh?"

Sting of course could not answer as Natsu began violently thrusting up and down and fucking the blond's throat which was begginning to grow soar. He was not prepared for deep throating to last this long, but it was alright because he felt Natsu's balls begin to twitch and pull upwards as Stream after Stream was pumped down his throat. This time Natsu just stayed in place not moving as his cock filled Sting's throat.

"I want you to swallow all of it you little blonde bitch," Natsu says with a sigh as exhaustion begins to hit him.

Natsu immediately after emptying the last of his seed down Sting's throat falls over and begins passing out.

"Sting I wan... want you to be... be my slut for the next hundred years," Natsu says as he passes out.

Sting then realizes that Natsu has somehow mixed up what a hundred years job actually was, but honestly he was fairly spent and exhausted himself so he didn't argue with the pink haired dude as went away into dreamland.

Sting just lied on his knees for a bit before cum suddenly hit his face out of nowhere.

"Oopps sorry about that," Happy says as he flies down with a cheeky smile.

Sting notices happy's cock deflating and realized that the perverted little exceed had just cum on him.

"Dammit happy," Sting said annoyed as he wiped his face on one of Natsu's dirty shirts.

"Sorry your just way more experimentative than Lucy," Happy says as lies down on the coach and chuckles," Not to mention more of an exhibitionist."

"What that's...," Sting begins to protest before he realizes the feline had fallen asleep.

Sting had definitely enjoyed himself and he really hoped that he would not have to wait as long to get another taste of Natsu.


End file.
